Family Secrets
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Every family has a secret, though some are definately not this big. Hiei X Shizuru, Kuwabara X Yukina
1. The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

So, I've really been wanting to dabble with this pairing for a while. So on Blackout Day, I decided to start toying with the idea. It'll be a short introduction, but I at least wanted to start it.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked while taking a drag of her cigarette and watching Hiei rushing to get dressed.

"I don't want that fool of a brother you have seeing me here," Hiei responded while picking up his shirt.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "It's been a month, Hiei. He's going to have to find out eventually." Then she said under her breath, "What is it with you and keeping secrets from our siblings?"

Hiei had heard her and shot her a glare. "I have my reasons, onna." With that, Hiei skirted out the window. Shizuru sighed and got out of bed. She put on her robe and then opened her door. Her brother was standing there waiting for her.

"Jeez, sis," Kuwabara muttered, "you could have at least said you weren't up yet."

"Go downstairs, Kazuma," Shizuru ordered. "I'll make breakfast in a bit."

He mumbled a "whatever" and Shizuru went back into her room. There was a note on her desk that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

_I'll see you tonight._

She couldn't help but crack a grin. _I look forward to it, _she thought as she got ready to start the new day.

* * *

A/N: Well, short and sweet beginnings :D I'll try to update it soon.


	2. The First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

I wanted to thank Just 2 Dream of You for reviewing the chapter. ^_^

* * *

It had been the day Yusuke had returned from Demon World. Shizuru watched the younger ones running around on the beach, peacefully chatting with Kurama. Kurama tensed for a moment and Shizuru could sense why. Hiei had unexpectedly returned and was waiting near Genkai's temple. The last Kurama had heard Hiei was planning to reside in Demon World. Shizuru shrugged and told the fox demon that Hiei probably just changed his mind.

When the others got back from the beach, Shizuru noticed that Yukina stayed behind a bit. Genkai ended up coming back inside grumbling something about "too many insecurities." Shizuru didn't really care what she was talking about until she saw Yukina crying.

"Hey, kid," Shizuru greeted softly while putting her hand on Yukina's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"H-Hiei," Yukina told her. "He told me my brother was dead."

Shizuru didn't show it, but she was pissed off at the fire demon for lying to Yukina like this. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Shizuru found Hiei sitting up in a tree. He looked a little lost to her, staring up at the sky blankly. It was a pitiful sight. The fire demon didn't even seem to notice her so she just leaned up against the tree. She smirked when she heard him touch down behind her.

"Is there a reason you're stalking me?" Hiei growled.

Shizuru lit up a cigarette and took in a puff. "I wouldn't really call it stalking," she stated nonchalantly. "Now, maybe I should ask you why you stalk Yukina, or better yet, why you lied to her about her brother's whereabouts."

Hiei's eyes widened, but Shizuru wasn't looking at him. Though he was shocked, his voice sounded angry. "I did no such thing," he lied. "She asked me to look for her brother; I couldn't find him; he's dead. End of story."

"So I take it I'm talking to a ghost right now, then," Shizuru said looking over to him. His calm expression masked his irritation.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why don't you use your Jagan to figure it out?" Shizuru grumbled. "Isn't that what you use to read people's minds?"

"I don't need to read your mind," Hiei growled. "I know what you are implying, and you are wrong."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Four years ago Yusuke brought a video tape YOU handed to him over to my house. My brother left before we heard a certain part. Yukina had been kidnapped by that thug, and the reason it was a high priority case is because she's your sister."

Hiei muttered a curse and then glared at Shizuru. "If you tell her, you die."

"Please," Shizuru responded. "If I wanted to tell her, I would have already. Just so you know, she's devastated by your lie. I hate seeing her like that. I bet you do too."

"Hn," Hiei responded as he looked away from the elder Kuwabara. "She'll get over it."

"No," Shizuru told him. "She will never get over it, Hiei. You don't get over losing…or almost losing…a sibling. But I guess you wouldn't understand that if you're willing to leave her like this. So I pose the question, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"Nothing," Hiei answered her. He was about to run off when Shizuru called out to him.

"She's always going to be here, but the longer you wait to tell her, the worse it'll be when you finally get over whatever your fear is."

Hiei paused his movements and flashed her a glance over his shoulder. That was the first time someone told him exactly what he needed to hear.

* * *

A couple months went by since Yusuke had returned. According to Kazuma, Yusuke and Keiko were finally dating. Shizuru smiled when he told her. It was about damn time. Keiko had been put through hell over the last four years, not that the others hadn't been, but it was different for someone who wasn't spiritually aware.

Summer was coming to a close and Kazuma would be leaving for college in a nearby town. Shizuru was pretty proud of her little brother for finally making something of himself. It sucked that she pretty much had to bribe him to do his work in high school, but it was all for the best.

"You shouldn't leave your windows unlocked when you're sitting home alone," she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while say.

"Just my luck," she muttered as she turned to face the stoic fire demon. "Really, Hiei, breaking and entering? That's a new one."

"Hn," he replied. For him it wasn't really a new skill. He just never broke into a human's house. He didn't even know why he was there. Well, he kind of did.

"How's Yukina?" he asked, all concern kept out of his voice.

"Why come to me?" Shizuru asked putting her magazine down. "Why not go and stalk her again?"

"There is always someone around her that she tries to appease," Hiei answered. "I can't tell if she is truly okay or not."

"What do you think, Hiei?" Shizuru retorted. "How do you think she is doing? A few months ago you told her that her brother, who she's been searching for all these years, is dead. Of course she's acting like things are okay. No one knows about what happened except for Yukina, Genkai, and me."

"You didn't tell the fox?" Hiei asked in surprise.

"What would that accomplish?" Hiei looked away from her, slightly ashamed. Shizuru sighed. "Look, I can't even begin to understand what's going on inside your head, but I can tell you about Yukina." Hiei looked over to her, a little hope shining in his eyes. That's when she noticed how exhausted he looked. She shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. "Just sit down." He grunted, but complied.

Shizuru explained to Hiei what Yukina had been going through the last few months. The young ice maiden was crushed, as she told him before, about his announcement. She also felt guilt, for both her brother's death and for chasing Hiei off. Hiei felt guilty when he heard that. He had no idea that Yukina would blame herself for things that she played no hand in.

"She's confused and hurt, Hiei," Shizuru stated. "What did you think would happen if you told her that and just disappeared?"

"I was hoping she'd let it go," Hiei admitted. "If her brother is dead, then she can let him go. As for me leaving, she shouldn't feel any connection to me."

"Well she does. You two are twins, right? Of course she's going to know, on some level, that you are her brother."

"If she ever found out, she would resent me," Hiei whispered. He didn't even realize he had said it out loud.

"I think she'd be happy," Shizuru said in response.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hiei growled. "Stop."

"Doing what?" Shizuru smirked when he glared at her. "You mean saying something positive, or telling the truth?"

"Both."

Shizuru just shrugged at him. "Not gonna happen. Besides someone has to be honest with you."

"And you're taking it upon yourself to do so?" Hiei snapped.

Shizuru flashed him a look of pity before reaching for her magazine again. His hand stopped her. She looked into his eyes that seemed to be studying her and asking "why?" "Someone has to."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hiei disappeared. Shizuru just rolled her eyes. "Damn temperamental fire demons…"


	3. The Altered Path

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.

Sorry this hasn't be updated in such a long time. I have way too many stories so thinking of the plot for this one wasn't happening. I never really had this story planned out, but I did get a review recently and I wanted to try and press forward.

* * *

Hiei started to come and go more often, whether it was to directly check on Yukina or to question Shizuru about her wellbeing. Shizuru didn't mind the intrusion being used to her brother dropping by unannounced, but Kazuma was a different story. It was through him that Shizuru found out about Hiei visiting Yukina. That meant that the fire demon had no need to frequent her apartment. Why he continued to come, she had no idea.

So here she was, walking to the corner store to pick up a few groceries and some more cigarettes while pondering Hiei's strange behavior. Focused on her inner thoughts, she stepped off the curb, but was pushed back instantly, just in enough time to see an angry driver speeding by. She stared into the road in confusion wondering why she hadn't sensed the speeding car before her eyes moved to the hand resting on her arm, the owner being a very irritated fire demon.

"You were lucky I was there to save you from you own reckless stupidity," he growled in his oh-so-charming way.

"My hero," Shizuru grumbled bitterly before forcing herself off the ground. "What are you doing here anyway? Red said you were heading back to Demon World today."

Hiei stood up next to her and scoffed at the nickname she had given Kurama. "I still am, but I apparently had to save another pathetic human from sudden death on my way."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at him for the insult. "Don't give me that crap, Hiei. I know full well that the boarder is on the other side of the city. Is there something you needed from me or can I get back to what I was doing?"

Shizuru didn't know why, but a flicker of hurt passed over Hiei's eyes. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, I'm just not in a good mood today, and nearly being hit by some speedster doesn't help matters. I'm just curious as to why you are here."

"Do you not want me here?" Hiei asked, his voice revealing an expectance of rejection.

"I don't mind you being here," she replied as she started walking. Hiei just watched her before she looked over her shoulder and said, "Let's go. I still have things to do today, that is if you don't mind tagging along."

"Hn," Hiei responded while crossing his arms. "Why not? I may have to rescue you from your own stupidity again."

"Whatever, Hiei," Shizuru grumbled, not sure if inviting Hiei along was the best idea.

* * *

At the corner store, Shizuru ended up gathering a couple packaged meats, some sauces and seasonings, and some sodas and beer. Not being one to cook, this was Shizuru's usual purchase…many foods she could just throw together. It didn't take her long to pick anything out, and, by the time she was done, she found Hiei looking around curiously and reminded herself that Hiei had probably never seen a supermarket in his life. "Hey, kid, want anything?" she asked him, receiving a dirty look in return.

"I wouldn't be calling me a _'kid'_ if I were you," he sneered, "especially when I am almost five times old than you."

"Okay, okay," Shizuru relented, raising her hands in a "settle down" type fashion. "Anyways, do you want anything?"

"What could I possibly want from this place?" he snarled. "I don't even know what any of it is."

"Yeah, I figured," Shizuru muttered. "I have to go pay now."

"Whatever," Hiei growled. "Just get me out of this place."

Shizuru rolled her eyes biting back the retort that he didn't have to join her as she led them to the register. "Hey," she was greeted by the male cashier, "if it isn't my favorite girl."

Hiei growled at the heavyset man for some strange reason, but Shizuru ignored it as she entered into conversation with the man. "Afternoon, Kentaro. How's the wife?"

The man, Kentaro, just chuckled. "She's doing fine, kid. Actually, she said if I saw you to ask if you had an opening for Friday. Her exact words, 'my hair is growing like a weed.'"

"Yeah, of course," Shizuru replied with a nod. "Anything for you guys."

Hiei looked between Shizuru and the cashier as the man started ringing up her groceries. "Let me guess," the man said while bagging the items, "two packs?"

"Three," Shizuru muttered. She received a raised eyebrow. "It's been an unusually stressful week."

"I hear that," Kentaro said with a chuckle before bagging the cartons of cigarettes and then finally noticing Hiei. "Oh, hey there, little guy. Didn't see you. Want an ice cream or something?"

Hiei's fists clenched as he gritted his teeth to make an attempt at willing himself not to kill the human cashier in front of him. Shizuru chuckled silently next to Hiei and just answered Kentaro. "Yeah get him an ice cream, but he's not a kid. He's actually older than I am."

"Well I'll be darned," Kentaro laughed. "I never would have guessed. Sorry, but I'm still going to call you kid. I call all the young folk 'kid.'" He moved to get Hiei an ice cream sandwich handing the fire demon the frozen treat. Shizuru was about to hand him the cash for payment, but Kentaro refused it. "Just count it as my wife's payment for Friday."

"Thanks, Ken," Shizuru said softly before taking her grocery bags. "Come on, Hiei. I'm done here."

Hiei looked to the ice cream sandwich and pick it up before following Shizuru out of the store. "What is this?" he growled.

"It's ice cream, Hiei," Shizuru muttered. "It's a desert. You better eat it before it melts and gets all sticky."

"I don't want it," Hiei retorted.

"Look, Hiei, just try it," Shizuru muttered. "Chances are you'll like it. Anyways, just consider it a travel snack for your way back to Demon World."

"You seem eager to get rid of me," Hiei scoffed. "Is there a reason for that?"

"No, Hiei," Shizuru replied. "I just figured you'd want to leave just as soon as you came. You hate it here, so why you come all the time for weeks at a time, I don't know."

"I hate humans," Hiei agreed, "but my sister is living among them and I will not abandon her."

"But you'll continue to lie to her," Shizuru said plainly, not even looking at Hiei to gage his reaction. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"She would hate me," Hiei answered. "I told her that her brother was dead…that and another thing."

"I think she'd forgive you. And what other thing could there be?"

"It's not important," Hiei replied as he watched Shizuru unlock the door to her apartment.

They went inside, Shizuru moving to put her groceries away and Hiei staring at the ice cream sandwich that he placed on the table. He crossed his arms and just studied it. "You're supposed to eat it," Shizuru told him.

"Why would I eat something cold covered in paper?" Hiei asked seriously.

Shizuru just stared blankly at him for a moment. "You take off the paper. The ice cream is inside."

"Hn." Hiei picked up the sandwich and started removing the paper finding a cold, white substance between two black squares. "And you're sure this is edible?"

"Hiei, just…I don't care what you do with it," Shizuru snapped. "If you don't want it, throw it away."

Hiei looked from Shizuru to the cold treat and decided to taste it amazed by the sweetness that touched his tongue. He looked over to Shizuru who was putting away the few groceries she had before turning to wash pots and pans in the sink when he took an actual bite. Having hated all things Human World, Hiei never expected to be doing something so mundane as eating an ice cream sandwich in the kitchen of one of his comrades (he would never called Kuwabaka a "friend") while actually enjoying the treat. How could the humans that irritated him so much make something that tasted so good?

Well, apparently not all humans irritated him. He looked back over to Shizuru and thought back to the Dark Tournament. Yusuke was human then, and when his antics irritated the fire demon, Hiei still thought highly of him as a friend and valued teammate, though he would have never said it. Genkai was human, but she was more irritated with him than he was of her. And now, looking at Shizuru and thinking back to the past months, he found himself strangely comfortable in her presence. Did that mean he was finally experiencing the things that made Kurama want to stay in this world? He wasn't sure, as he had not met Kurama's family or seen him interact with them to make a comparison. All he knew for sure was that part of him actually enjoyed the company of this human and came here purposefully even when he didn't have to.

"So," Shizuru said breaking the intense silence, "are you looking forward to returning home?"

Hiei was almost visibly taken aback by those words, but she would have been able to see it as she continued with her chore. "Hn," he replied. "Where's home? I don' exactly have one of those."

He didn't know why he said that, but he did, and it made Shizuru freeze in what she was doing and turn to face him looking like he had just offended her in some way.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?" she asked.

"Just what I said," Hiei answered, looking away from her in embarrassment for having admitted too much.

"Everyone has to have a home," Shizuru told him. "Like, this place is my home. Genkai's is now Yukina's home. Kurama's is with his mother. I guess this is technically Kazuma's home, but he's away at school. Wouldn't your home be with that demon Kurama was telling me about?"

"Mukuro's fortress is not my home," Hiei stated monotonously. "I've never had a home save once when I was a child and then I was forced from it…and then received another home only to be shunned from it. I have never had a home since."

Shizuru felt something tug at her heart whether it was her own sadness or what she was feeling from him. All she knew what that she did not like the feeling and put her arm on his shoulder. "Well," she started with her voice wavering, "you're always welcome here, even if it's not your home."

Hiei tilted his head so that he was looking at her. His emotions were buried inside of him, but Shizuru could see the shine in his eyes at being offered something so huge. For someone who hadn't had a home for so long, he was being offered the world, a place to go to when he needed it, one with kindness, compassion, and apparently ice cream sandwiches.

"Thank you," he said in his usual bored tone, but for once he actually meant it.

Before Shizuru could say anything, Hiei was gone from the kitchen and apartment taking the ice cream sandwich with him, though leaving her a bit of a melted mess to clean up. Shizuru chuckled before getting a rag with water to clean it up. "And he says he's not a kid," she said fondly as she went about the rest of the day.


End file.
